


Forks High

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bella is a bitter bitch, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Forks High will never be the same, Gay, Imprinting, Leah and Emmett aint taking any shit, Lesbian, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Seth - Freeform, Slash, Victoria ans Rosalie are attention whores, and Alice are happy bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Forks High School will never be the same.





	Forks High

Title: Forks High

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Twilight

Series: none

Pairings: Edward/Jacob, Seth/Jasper, Leah/Alice, Emmett/Embry, Rosalia/Victoria, and Laurent/James.

Characters: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Jasper Hale, Leah Clearwater, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Embry Call, and Rosalie Hale, Victoria, Laurent, Bella Swan, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, and James.

Summary: Forks High School will never be the same.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Jacob can hear the startled whispers start as soon as he exits Edward's Volvo and his mates arm wraps around his waist in possessive manner. Jacob doesn't look up but he can feel Bella's piercing glare from across the parking lot. He briefly considers pulling away, but Edward immediately hears his thoughts and immediately tightens his arm around his waist.

"Don't even think about it pup." Edward growled into Jacob's ear.

"Jake!"

Glancing up Jake felt some tense leave his body as Seth came bouncing towards him with a stoic Jasper trail not far behind him. Edward didn't release the grip even when Seth all but launched himself into Jacob's arms.

"I've missed you."

"You too shrimp." Jacob muttered against Seth's hair.

"I'm not a shrimp!" Seth cried. He crossed his arms over his chest before turning towards his mate, "Jasper make him stop." Seth demanded.

Jasper smiled grabbing Seth's hand placing a kiss on it, "Your only 5,4 angel. You are a shrimp."

"Your suppose to be on my side!" Seth whines cutely as his cheeks puff out.

"It's okay Seth. Jacob is too, he's only 5,7."

"Edward!" Jacob hissed ignoring Seth cheer because he wasn't the only shrimp now.

"God are you two always so loud?"

"Shut up Leah." Jacob ordered rolling his eyes at the female shifter. Leah rolled her eyes moving to rub Seth's head ignoring the complaint about his hair. Alice waved at everyone still holding hands with her mate as they joined the rest of the family.

"Where's Em and Embry?" Leah asked once she noted that the other boy wasn't around like usual.

"Still making out in the Jeep." Edward confirmed, "Not for long though." with that Rosalie was knocking on the Jeep door by whispering something against the window. Suddenly Emmett jumped out glaring at his former wife before helping his mate out the car.

Rosalie smiled walking towards the group holding hands with her mate Victoria. Laurent nodded at his pack mate before driving off with his mates James beside him. They both agreed that they looked to old to pretend to be high school students.

"Let's go the bell gonna ring in a few." Jasper announced earning nods back.

* * *

"They're staring at us." Jacob groaned as he took Bella's former seat beside Edward in class. Edward shrugged leaning over to press his forehead against Jacob's enjoying his mate's warmth.

"Let them. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Rosalie and Victoria enjoyed have all eyes on them as they laid over each other in gym class in their shorts and white shirts. They enjoys that every girl was glaring at them as the boys including the gym teacher drooled over them.

It boosted the girls egos especially when two of the human boys ran into each other face first.

* * *

Emmett glared at everyone as he held a fidgeting Embry in his chest. The small wolf wasn't used to all the eyes and he couldn't help but panic slightly. No one dared to stare afterwards not wanting to anger the biggest Cullen.

”Don’t worry about them baby.” Emmett muttered against the head of black hair.

* * *

Alice didn't notice the eyes because she was used to the staring when the Cullen first arrived at the high school.

Leah, on the other had, she held her mate against her body glaring at everyone above Alice's head daring anyone to speak and ruin her pixie's mood.

* * *

Seth didn't mind the stares instead it made him approach the people and try to make new friends.

However Jasper didn't let his little mate stray from his arm length. He made sure to keep the room as calm and peaceful as possible.

* * *

Now lunch was completely different. It seemed the rest of the school grew used to the Cullens/Hales new partner expect for one group. Well they didn't grow used to it but they didn't stare so openly now, they looked small glances.

Bella Swan glared openly at Jacob not bothering to hide her disgust at the wolf. Jessica was joining in but wasn't glaring, the girl was twirling her hair trying to catch someone attention.

She refused to admit defeat to some random La Push boys. Mike even looked pissed because he hoped that since Bella and Edward were over he had a chance but it seemed the Swan girl was still hooked.

Eric and Angela were the only two minding their business playing attention to each other working on a upcoming project.

* * *

"How long are they gonna glare at us?" Embry asked as he took another bite of Emmett's hamburger. Seth shrugged his shoulder as he moved around his Jasper's lap chewing on the numerous fries he had.

Alice didn't even knowledge the conversation as her, Victoria, Rosalie stared at the latest fashion and planned out their next shopping trip. Leah nodded here and there in agreement but didn't take her eyes from the game on her phone. 

"I can feel my skin burning from Bella's glare." Jacob stated as he rubbed his neck. Edward wrapped his arm around his mate glancing over to glare directly at Bella who froze. Turning back Edward went back to his conversation with Jasper about World War II.

* * *

When lunch ended Jacob stiffend as he went to throw away the trays to come face to face with Bella.

"Bella." Jacob said calmly. He noted that majority of the remaining students were watching them.

"Boyfriend stealer. How does my second taste?" Bella snapped.

"Seconds? That's funny because Edward told us he never wanted you." Leah voiced as she approached. The she wolf smirked at Bella who flinched back, she knew Leah was dangerous.

"This doesn't involve you Leah."

"No it doesn't. It involves all of us." Embry stated as him and Seth joined the group. Jacob saw this going bad real quick as Bella's eyes narrowed dangerously. ' _Edward get over here now!'_ Jacob snapped in his mind knowing his mate heard him.

"You did something to Edward to make him break up with me!"

"No I didn't. Bella you have know what happened."

"No I don't because last time I checked Edward wasn't a faggot neither were the rest of the Cullens!" Bella hissed.

"What did you just say?" 

The air grew tense as Edward appeared with the rest of the Cullens behind him. Rosalie was snarling at the girl Victoria holding her arm stopping her from launching. Emmett was barely holding back, Embry was holding his face forcing him to focus on him. Seth was being peaceful forcing Jasper to relax peaceful vibes despite the anger forming in his body. Alice's eyes were narrowed as she forced Leah's arms around her.

"Edward-"

"I never loved you. Jacob is the only one for me, you were just a distraction. Now leave us alone."

"Edward." Bella whispered as her face twisted up as tears started to fall but no one gave any sympathy. "Please."

"Don't you have better things to do then be bitter?" Edward snapped making the cafeteria go quiet. 

Rosalie, Victoria, and Leah laughed filled the cafeteria before more joined in. Wrapping his arm around his mate Edward walked away leading the rest behind him.

* * *

After that Forks High School was never the same.


End file.
